


Scales and Wings

by ERJasandrea13



Category: Encantadia
Genre: (honestly please don't read), Drabbles, EthArde, F/M, because fuck you that's why, collection, contains prompts from the writer's.. unusual mind, the writer's weird fetish of softisizing everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERJasandrea13/pseuds/ERJasandrea13
Summary: A collection of fics for Ether and Arde.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> いるす (isuru) - japanese  
> —pretending to be absent from home when someone is at the door

The steaming coffee mugs sat at the wooden floor, next to the two pairs of entangled legs of the two cuddling on a wool carpet.

Long, silky black hair spread out at the carpet and toned fingers massaged the scalp of its owner. A soft moan could be heard occasionally whenever a certain spot would be scratched.

"Darling?" A quiet noise between a groan and a moan was heard.

The toned muscular arm that cradled the head of the woman shifted, tightening its hold on its captive.

"Darling."

The woman groggily opened her eyes, "Hmm?"

The first thing that greeted her was the soft smile of her partner and the soft glint on his lovely red eyes. It instantly got her lips to be pulled upwards.

"What is it darling?"

Her soft groggy voice made him chuckle in his deep gravelly voice and pulled her even closer, rubbing his cheek on hers.

"You're so adorable." He chuckled a bit louder when she glared at him with her still groggy eyes.

She curled her head and ignored him, breathing his scent; earth and warm sunshine on the beach, her eyes fluttering close-

"Darling are we going to continue ignoring _him_?"

Her eyes stopped mid-way. A little smirk made its way on her mouth.

"What else darling?"

He just shook his head and chuckled at his partner, kissed her forehead and blew the strands covering her marvelous, bright emerald eyes.

The smirk melted into a smile as she turned her head up and met his waiting lips. Arde and Ether smiled between their kiss and both closed their eyes, laughing as they heard the person outside their door groaning in frustration.

The two lovers settled down again, lazily tracing a pattern on each other's bodies. Their coffee slowly turning lukewarm. And Emre continued glaring at their door outside.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't really them pretending to not be home but just ignoring him.. but in ether and arde's case, they're probably pretending not to be home too... yea this is a train wreck of a start


	2. Chapter 2

While drinking a glass of water, Ether suddenly smelled smoke from the kitchen. Knowing her partner is an excellent cook, she was confused as to why she would smell such thing.

She walked towards Arde, his back facing on her, and a puff of smoke suddenly appearing. Tsking, Ether pulled his arm and turned him around.

"Put it out."

He looked surprised but then smirked flirtatiously and leaned on the marble surface of the kitchen table, "Make me."

Ether threw her glass of water at him. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
" _Ar_ , c'mon! You're so freaking slow, let's go!"

He laughed hard as she commanded while practically bouncing on her feet.

"Yes darling, but calm down."

Throwing him a glare, Ether just pulled at his arm as hard, "I've wanted to go on this water ride since last month but you've been really busy at Bala'ak. Come on, I really, really want to ride it now."

Surrendering, Arde chuckled at her obvious excitement. It's a rare occasion to see such emotion apparent on Ether and so he takes advantage of it and burned the image of her building smile on his memory. He pulled her close, wrapping his muscular arms around her shoulders and walked towards the entrance of the ride.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Fuck. I'm so fucking excited."

He snickered at her profanity, she has been sputtering such words since the moment they've strapped their seat belts.

"Oh, oh- oh!" He smiled at her high pitched voice, so rare. "The waterfall's coming up- do you know that the people who left reviews on the page said they were drenched from head to toe after the waterfall part? Fuck, I'm excited to be drenched."

He brushed her hair away, "You're really excited, huh love?"

She looked away, a small tint of pink was seen on her cheeks. Arde smiled softly and extended his arm and pulled her close.

Ether _shyly_ admitted, "Y-Yeah.. You know how much I love being in the water- being wet, and being in an exciting situation. So, the fact that I'm going to be experiencing both... really exhilarated me."

He smiled, "Nothing to be ashamed of, love."

He pecked her lips and she smiled at him, they heard the pitter-pattering of water slowly drawing in. The joy on her eyes made his heart beat skip.

Arde suddenly smirked dangerously, and whispered at Ether's ear, “If you wanted to get this wet, you could have just asked.” He closed the distance between him and her earlobe, and _bit._

 

The cart lurched forward under the waterfall.

 

They exited the ride with Arde smirking with his arms wrapped around her waist, and a small suspicious violet mark on Ether's neck. Indeed, they were both _wet_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> —Imagine your OTP at an amusement park. Person A is really excited to go on a water related ride, and Person B is just kind of tagging along. Person A excitedly rambles on about going under the waterfall, and just as they approach it, B leans over to A and whispers “If you wanted to get this wet, you could have just asked.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —The first time Arde heard Ether's laugh

  
The first time he heard that marvelous sound, it was when the children were performing a puppet show. They were talking in silly voices for the sock characters, and he didn't know it yet that she loves folklore presentations. There wasn't anything funny at the scene, sure the children were adorable but someone who has such cold demeanor like her couldn't possibly like those little tykes right? But she laughed.

She laughed when the little boy delivered his lines with such passion to entertain the viewers. She laughed when the little sock puppets danced a silly dance. She laughed when the presentation showed the children practicing for the show. She laughed whenever they showed passion; her laugh wasn't mocking, it wasn't loud, it was a quiet one, and so full of love and appreciation.

He listened when she admitted that she finds it heartwarming how there are still people- children, who appreciated folklores and native stories. She was a kindred spirit of passionate ones, he observed from the little moments he was with her. He stared at her, as she drinks from the soda can and talks about how she loved the little boy's effort to entertain the viewers, how she found the silly dance of the puppets the best part for the children did it so effortlessly, that she saw the connection of the children through their cooperation. She admitted that it warmed her entire body when she saw the children practicing for the show wholeheartedly, so eager to please, so eager to learn of their country's history.

She was passionate, those who don't see that just because of her cold demeanor, he pities them. Being with her on that night, with their friends long gone to visit the other places in the fiest, laying on the grass looking up to the starry night, was one of the most treasured memories he had. They were quiet that night, with her emerald eyes shining under the stars, he fell in love more and more with her. The passion she had, was one of the things he loved about her.

After that fiest, he made it upon himself to visit such places that celebrates nativity with her so that she could let herself and her passion be free without being judged. He takes her every year, and every time, she laughs and laughs. It was as if her laughter gets even merrier and natural every time they visit fiests.

Four years have passed, and her laugh was still the most marvelous thing he have ever heard. He visits the fiest, where he first heard her laugh. He sat among the crowd, third row, right corner, on the seat where a crack and a growing vine is found. He watches the children, and reflected on how the children whom he had seen last time as if passed their passion to them. They were passionate too, and he almost cracked a tiny smile at the little boy who delivered his lines with so much passion to entertain the viewers. He stayed even after the children were gone, the viewers all gone, and the light all shut. He stood up, hands in his pocket, and went outside. Walking towards the open clearing of the forest, stopped at a certain area, and sat down. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed deeply. The stars were shining bright tonight, but they were all nothing to him. She would have enjoyed every single second of the performance. She would have laughed at how the little boy was similar to the little boy they now see as the facilitator of the adolescent programs, she would have laughed at how the silly dance was still the same as from the last four years, and she would have laughed at the pictures of the children working hard to please. She would have laughed, if only she was with him tonight.

 _She is with me_ , he reminded himself. His hand went up to his chest, feeling his heart beating and wished it had stopped when it did to hers for a second, but dismissed the thought. _She is with me, for whenever there is passion, her spirit is with it._

He closes his eyes as he looks up to the skies. He doesn't want to see how the night sky shone beautifully, but still incomparable to her beauty with passion bursting on her emerald eyes. He doesn't want to hope that when he opens his eyes, she would be there beside him, looking up too, with the cans of soda right next to them. He doesn't want to realize he'll never hear the marvelous sound of her laughter. He shut his eyes tight, and doesn't care when the stray tear that came from his eye was followed and soon was freely streaming down to his cheeks, and to his clothes, and to the grass.

She was passionate. Those who didn't see that just because of her cold demeanor saw it that day. He pities them. For they never knew how much love and passion her heart stores before that day where she sacrificed herself when the bomb fell from the skies and ended up rescuing the little children who were performing a native story, her favorite native story. His heart fell on his stomach as he watched the love of his life, fell and closed her passionate emerald eyes.

He was in love with her. She was love itself. The first time he heard her marvelous laughter, it was when the children performed her favorite native story. The last time he heard her laughter, was when her eyes were filled with tears as she realized she would never be able to attend any more of their yearly watching of native performances, and laughed just for his sake. For she knew how much he loved her, and she too to him, and she tried to have his last memory of her be marvelous, her laughter.

She realized the last time she would ever hear her favorite native story was when he whispered it at her, the night before the performance, so that she would be able to sleep peacefully.

He realized the last time he would ever be able to tell that native story was when she asked him to tell her of it, because she was sad and needed something to cheer her up; to have something she can smile and laugh at.

Arde realized, that the last time he would hear Ether's marvelous laughter, was when time comes in, and takes her passionate spirit away. His last laugh was with hers. Now forever gone, just like her and her laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last time he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**1 new notification**

 

[Ether]  
Arde, mahal ko.

[Arde]  
Ano iyon, aking mahal?

[Ether]  
Nagugutom ako

[Ether]  
:(

[Arde]  
Mahal...

[Ether]  
:--((

[Ether]  
Sige na mahaaaal :(

[Arde]  
Mahal naman eh.

[Ether]  
Bilan mo ako, pleaaaase? :(

[Arde]  
Ikaw nakang bumili

[Arde]  
*nalang

[Ether]  
Di mo na ako mahal :(

[Arde]  
Hay nako mahal, ito na naman tayo.

[Ether]

  
[Arde]  
Mahal wag mo naman ako sendan ng space.

[Ether]   
:(

[Ether]  
Hindi mo na ako mahal :(

[Arde]  
Hay nako Ether.

[Arde]  
Ui.

[Arde]  
Mahal.

[Arde]  
Mahaaal

[Arde]  
Psst.

[Arde]  
Hays.

[Arde]  
...

[Arde]  
Mahaaaaaal!

[Arde]  
Hindi na ako sinagot.

[Arde]  
Mahal wag lamang seen.

[Arde]  
Mahal, kahit isang reply laaang.

[Ether]  
:'(

 

_Arde is typing. Stops. Arde is typing._

 

[Ether]  
:'((

 

_Dot dot dot._

 

[Ether]  
:'(((

 

_Arde is typing. Stops._

 

[Ether]  
</3

[Arde]  
Hay nako

[Arde]  
Oo na mahal bibili na.

[Ether]  
:')

[Arde]  
Anong gusto mo?

 

_Ether is typing_

 

[Arde]  
Chicken wings, Oheya, munchkins, diet coke, burgers?

[Ether]  
San Mig :)

[Arde]  
Aba

[Arde]  
Baka payagan kitang uminom?

[Ether]  
E correi diu mahal <3

[Arde]  
Nakooo.

[Arde]  
Dala ako movies?

[Ether]  
:D

[Arde]  
:)

[Arde]  
2am, drive dito sa pagkalamig-lamig na weather at papunta pa diyan- whoo, saya nito.

[Ether]  
;)

[Arde]  
Kung hindi lang kita mahal, hays.

[Ether]  
Avisala eshma mahal :)

[Arde]  
Sige sige, ihanda mo na yung kama mo matutulog ako agad pag dating ko :P

[Ether]  
>:--(

[Arde]  
Joke lang mahal ;P

[Arde]  
Alis na ako

[Ether]  
I love you, Arde :*

[Arde]  
Mahal mo lang talaga ako dahil ginagawa ko lahat para sa'yo eh (￣Д￣)ﾉ

[Ether]  
Mwuah ;)

[Arde]  
Pshhhh, I love you too Ether ;)

 

_Arde is offline._

 

 


End file.
